Specialist Response
by apple200
Summary: A squib Harry Potter was abandoned while his twin to the true boy who lived was kept at home. However when magical creatures begin to merge into a sentient warmongering force Harry is enlisted by a new agency mixing the muggle and magical worlds. Though as the threat becomes widespread and revelations surface, Harry finds there is more to him than anyone thought. Harry/Multi


_The magical creature phenomenon has become more and more concerning as days go by, at present time around twelve magical creatures have fallen victim. They are exhibiting serious signs of aggression, and seem to use a complex strategy. Having known about the magical world for long enough it appears the government have decided the so-called ministry of magic can longer contain the crisis. The attacks in Hampshire and Hull over the last few weeks have ensured another approach is needed. _

_With police officers and the military to some extent being overwhelmed we need to consider the wider picture. The attack in Leeds left one police survivor who was able to take down the single terrorising creature, this cannot happen again. _

_So protect the country a new task force must be set up. One with powers beyond that of the police and the military, one not confined to what is morally right and wrong. The proposal of a Special Response Team is what we need. _

_Extract from the first proposal of the Special Response Team. Made Act of Parliament 1996_

Special Response Team Headquarters-

Agent Potter, the name had a ring to it. Better than Officer Potter, something he was only six weeks ago. A time where everything seem just a little bit more simple. Sure he knew about magic but didn't have the gift. His twin did, however a twin who lived with his real parents whom he saw once a year if that. They called him a squib but Harry preferred the term person. Apparently that word justified sending him off to his aunt and uncle who both hated magic but had eventually tolerated and then liked him. Harry supposed the mere fact he didn't have magic was used by both Vernon and Petunia to justify their hatred of it, though he did not find it favourable. He tolerated it, though mostly ignored it. Instead of going anywhere near that world he had left school the previous year and joined the police force, he was trained and moved to Leeds two months ago.

"Agent Potter to research facility," a intercom sounded as he strolled through a wide corridor with busy people on all sides. Never glancing out the single token window, either they were too busy or did not want to see the training facility, a huge assault course with ropes, heights, drops and a lot of mud. Most members of staff were tested on it once a week to ensure fitness levels did not drop. To Harry it was still a challenge, he was new here and by far the youngest member of the team. He was seventeen now and he was only here because he was able to survive. He had been part of the police force, sent it to find a disturbance in Leeds town centre, only to find it occupied by a single level three being.

For some reason various magical creatures had gone feral and started attacking as many people as they could. Leeds had been the third attack and had devastated the town. Eighty police officers were sent in, one emerged. It had been pure chance but Harry managed to kill it and was immediately drafted into the Special Response Team who had arrived the same moment Harry had killed the creature. They had only just found out what was going on.

"Ah Agent Potter," a thick Italian accent filled his ear as he walked into the research facility. The complex as a whole consisted of three buildings, the dormitories, mission control and the research facility. Training was in a field outside and four weeks of it was all the requirements for becoming an agent, though as Harry would testify that single month was a vision of pure hell. The sergeant running it worked by a simple formula, one fail and you were out for good.

"Dr Ravenera," Harry greeted walking into the blinding white light of the closest laboratory, a sterile plain room which had been mostly buried in paperwork and notes. A Bunsen burner was grinding down a smoking substance which the good doctor had chosen to ignore for her own reasons while she noted down something about a shiny red substance silently glowing in test tube. The strain on the research facility Harry got worse and worse, they were being pressured to find the source of what was going on and at the same time develop weapons that were infused with magic. He knew that a gun to fire a high propensity patronus type was in development for the worrying day when the Dementors of Azkaban joined the feral ranks.

The doctor herself resembled the state of her workspace; a tall slender woman who as far as Harry knew never ate turned to look at him. Long somehow straight brown locks trickled between her ears and rested on her shoulders. Two green gleaming gems were here eyes and below her nose were two lips, painted a dark red; the only makeup Harry could tell she had on. She was dressed in a long flowing lab coat which Harry assumed was used to cover her curved figure from co workers whom would treat her somewhat differently if she displayed herself more provocatively.

"You asked to see me," Harry stated simply and the doctor smiled, either forgetting herself of having some new idea she was test the moment he was gone.

"Indeed I did, the offsite engineering facility has sent me your new weapon, while they should be moved closer the upper management have decided to simply keep the factory we are so dependent upon away from the site. However before I rant about the management being determined to profit instead of containing a serious threat I better give you your new weapon," the woman explained with a thickening accent, growing the same rate as her anger. Though true to her word she opened a drawer next to her and took out a single sleek pistol. Black metal shone in the artificial light and Harry could tell something was different about it, he had seen many weapons before but none like this.

"Yes it appears our efforts to bind out weapons with magical abilities has worked invariable, the bullets in this case are constructed from pure exentronic energy," the doctor began slipping back into her lightly toned accent. Twirling the gun around in her gloved hand.

"I have no idea what that means," Harry confirmed before she could get into it, he knew magic was some kind of energy but he did not know or indeed want to know the theory behind it.

"I know," she replied with a slight smirk. Harry rolled his eyes, he had spent his first week with her exclusively. He had been attacked by the creature in Leeds and needed serious medical attention in that time he found the doctor to be fiercely intelligent and someone who liked to remind you of it.

"Anyway there are no bullets per say, it is capable of ripping a hole in the most dense materials, including you so don't be like Jones who tripped over and blew a hole in his arm." The woman muttered with a scathing glare for a second. She did not approve of carelessness.

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry assured her awkwardly.

"Good now please extend your hand," Dr Ravenera requested with a hand behind her back, Harry stretched his out and before he knew it a syringe was in his hand and then out, filled with his blood.

"What the hell!" he demanded as the woman injected the sample into a small slot, before turning back with a sweet smile to the stunned and slightly hurt Harry.

"Sorry I needed to set it up, as these models can never enter general market I need to bind it to your genetic information. Meaning if it is used by someone else it will not work and will explode if someone attempts to open it up. I used eighteen different engineers to create it so none could recreate it. I need to ensure security, gun problems are already in excess and I will not be responsible for more," she reasoned handing the weapon to him. Harry took it

"You could have asked," he countered looking at his hand, there was very little blood thanks to her using a small needle, however that didn't stop it from stinging.

"Don't suck the fun out of everything," came his reprimand.

Diagon Alley 

Death Eater attacks had been commonplace since Lord Voldemort had risen once more but never before had something quite like this happened. In appeared to be a normal day, the streets were mostly quiet as the fear of attack continued to exist but a few dotted the streets. The shops were there and a luminous orange joke shop seemed to be attracting the most attention.

However at exactly one in the afternoon a man walked out into the street, a pale sickly person who many stopped to look at. Darkened veins were visible through every inch of his deathly skin, clouded eyes and a mere hobble for a walk. Then he began to shake, violently, left to right and pure pain filled his weakening skin. Someone moved to approach and help but before a minute had passed the men arched back. As an insect like head ripped from his chest, the man was already dead as a being emerged from his body, a wasp's head locked on to the people around it. Then came a long yellow hand, with thick skin for armour and claws for hands. Its neck was a pulsing black and mandibles clicked as if it was excited. It had no wings but it fit the man perfectly; it had been using him as a suit after all.

It moved faster than a blink for the kind man who had moved to help was torn in two, screaming filled the air and the creature went wild. Slashing mandibles ripped people to shreds and spells bounded off its armoured body. Though as it began so did death eaters, a raid had been planned for the day but they arrived to the chaos they had been hoping to create and they were torn between firing at the running people or helping destroy the beast.

Though they did not have long to choice, for the sound of rotor blades hissed into the air and above three people attached themselves to cords. Then they jumped, the creature looked up as it tore into a death eater and it saw through a hundred tiny eyes the new arrivals. They hit the ground with a soft thud, wearing what looked almost like plain clothing; of course no armour had been invented yet to stop an attack.

"On the ground!" Harry Potter commanded to friend and foe alike as citizens and a number of death eaters took to the ground as the creature turned to him. Its instincts pushing for blood, it charged but felt something tear through it. Impossible no bullet or spell could defeat it, however it felt it could no longer move and then it stopped thinking anything at all.

"Level two secure," the other man replied looking down at the creature, it had gone down easily; only one agent would have been needed.

"No it's not," Harry corrected turning around, he should have seen this coming. For instead of there being a selection of safe citizens there was instead six death eaters rising, ten seconds ago they had not known. Now they did and one by one another being tore from their chests.

"Take point and get ready," Harry instructed to the team realising it had been a trap.


End file.
